The Black Tower
by Omega3
Summary: c'mon, people. step right up, quite an original story, or so I've been told...Chapter 7 is up. Mirionel is confronted with a choice: Give up her frienship with the digidestined, or betray the dark and face her deadly brother Dlagradeth,,,
1. Forces of the universe

Introduction: Forces of the Universe  
  
Hi there, you lucky reader! I don't own digimon-though this wont have anything to do with digimon until the second chapter-which will be long. Read and enjoy-and review. Even flaming is accepted! I just want to know if I suck!  
  
  
The Black Tower had always been a symbol of evil-but more specifically, a symbol of terror. All could enter the tower, yes, and all could and would return from it. That was what lured many of the young, brash ones there. The thought that they wouldn't die, and that since nothing is worse than death, they would be fine. But they were wrong, and it tortured many of them throughout all of their miserable lives to see how wrong they all were.  
There are reasons why beings fear death. They don't know what is on the other side. And, taking a look at things from a logical point of view, many beings discerned the fact that there is simply nothing on the other side. Non-existence. Unable to feel, unable to think, unable to do anything, and unable to even be frustrated about it. No colors, nothing, impossible to describe because it is impossible for the human mind to comprehend it. The Ultimate Terror.  
There is something after death though. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you a story. About the Black Tower, and what it did to those who went in.   
Have you ever thought about the Universe in general? It doesn't go on forever. What is at the end, then? Some say there is Anti-matter at the end. Some say a state of non-existence. What would happen if we passed into this place? Would it bring existence to where once was void? I don't know the answer to that question either, but I do know one thing-the universe is infinite in another way. Bear with me now, because I am going to try to bring understanding to a situation that is very hard to explain, and is one of the more annoying puzzle pieces of life.  
We know that there are other dimensions, planes of existence, or universes, or etc. etc. I don't care what you call them, they are there. I'm not being superstitious, either. Scientific advances, particularly in the field of quantum physics, have stated this. Note that I say stated, not proved. But they are there. I'm not a quantum scientist-indeed, if one said that I understood anything about quantum physics, they would have to say that I understood the very basic parts of it. But one part of being a quantum physicist is being a good abstract thinker. I am a very good abstract thinker-or used to be. Being an abstract thinker is like a power, you see, you take things off mundane things like school, mass, gravity, space-all these are mundane things, believe or not. Even life and death are mundane things. After you let all these things slide from your mind, you look at the universe, and begin to make a scratch, and then a dent, on the safe that contains the secret of what our universe is made up of, and why we were chosen over simple non-existence. You know that age-old question that hippies and anti-religious groups throw at you-"Why are we here?"-that has some depth to it, if you know where to look. Why were we, matter and the universe and everything, chosen over simple non-existence?  
But I am getting off track. Back to the multiple universes and what they do to each other. Now, these multiple universes are contained within a universe, which is contained within a universe, and so on and so forth. Let me put it this way. Have you ever seen a tree chopped down? When you look at the stump, it has rings inside it. Think of the Universes this way- they are the rings, continually getting bigger and bigger and smaller and smaller for infinity. But there is a difference between the rings of the universe and the rings on a tree. Ours are all connected, by the fourth dimension, by time. Now this theory is so very radically confusing that I wont bother to describe it. If you ever want to know, simply let go of every mundane thing. I don't mean by giving up your possessions and all that crazy stuff, I mean just stop thinking about it. I believe that the ability to think abstractly lies within everyone. Once you clear your mind of Mundane things and really consider the Universe in general, you'll find that even the most complex things are quite simple.   
Now, the multiple universe means that there is an infinite amount of beings and souls within the little place I like to call existence. And we, of all beings, have a sense of good and evil. But what is good and what is evil? Good can be described as the will to help other beings in need. Evil can be described as ignoring these pleas, or being the cause of these pleas, for ones own benefit and pleasure. But how now does good benefit the being that commits an act of good? It receives no benefits and probably only forwards it's own destruction, however so slightly. Indeed, taken from a logical point of view it is much more beneficial to be "evil". However, a sense of righteousness prevails, and makes us want to be good.  
The being in the Dark tower had no sense of righteousness. He planned to manipulate time itself. He planned to compress all times and states of being into one. He began his plan over five thousand years ago. He was stopped, luckily. This is the story of how he was defeated-and how he managed to escape true death.  



	2. The final battle

  
  
Chapter one: The final Battle  
  
ME: Yeah, I know. The Final battle already? But its not what it seems.  
Kari: When do we get into the story?  
ME: Quiet, you.   
  
  
  
  
  
The four Warriors of the light stood and looked at the Black tower, the base of their most despised enemy for the longest time. Many beings didn't know what an angel was at the time, but the warriors were angels.  
At the angels backs stood an army of tired and frail looking peasants. However, each one of them stood with a grin upon its face, as they were sure that this day was the day that the whole digiworld would be freed from the stain of a demon.  
"This is it," said Dirilel, looking up at the tower. It was simply huge, reaching far out of their line of sight at the top. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see farther and farther up. "Once we beat Asmodeus, this world will be safe." She went back down her feet. "But something is wrong. I am-afraid. Nothing should be able to make us afraid. But the evil in this place is so oppressing, it makes me feel like nothing will ever be right again."  
Endarel placed his arm gingerly around his friends wings. "Fear not. We will defeat him No evil can hide for long from us."  
Gabriel, the archangel, looked at the two. "Do you think that he has not spotted us?" he said.   
"Of course he has spotted us." Tiriel, the leader of the group, stepped towards the door. "Who would not spot us, with an army at our backs." Then he stepped towards the door of the tower, which was carved into the shape of many creatures writhing in agony. "Maybe all he needs is a little reminder." He opened it.   
As soon as he did, he was knocked back as a river of Demons poured out of the tower. Snarling a roaring, they poured out of the tower and began ripping at anything they could get. The battle was on.   
Endarel unsheathed his long, two handed sword, which jumped up and down with white flame, and began hacking at the demons. In the background, he saw Gabriel go down as his spear was ripped away by one Demon and he was jumped on by three others. Endarel didn't think he was dead, until he saw his soul rise from the demons who were still busy tearing apart his body. The spirit turned to face him. "Fear not, Endarel, righteousness will prevail," were his last words before he dissolved. Tears squinted from Endarel's eyes, but he kept on fighting.  
The army of followers they had gathered were doing their best to stand up too the Demons, but they were obviously no match for them. Three villagers were hacked down just to the right. Then, off to his left, Dirilel just simply fell to the ground, as if she was paralyzed. Luckily there were no Demons around her. Endarel rushed quickly over to her and began defending her from the demons that sought her life. As he was fighting, he looked down at his friend. "Dirilel! What is wrong? You must get up quickly!"  
Dirilel was sobbing hysterically, with her face pressed against the dirt. " I sa-sa-saw him...I saw him, Endarel..." she sobbed into the dirt.  
"Who? Saw who?" Endarel began to panic as he was set upon by five more demons.  
"Asmodeus!" She shrieked, tears leaking out of her crystal blue eyes. "I saw Asmodeus...and he was just so horribly evil, so sickeningly wrong..."  
"I know he is evil! That is why we are here to destroy him!" Endarel said as he loped the head off a demon. "You must get up, Dirilel!"  
"You don't understand!" screamed Dirilel, pounding the dirt with her fist. "He was..."  
All the time that they had been sneaking, a clever demon had been sneaking up from Endarel's blind spot. Hungry for blood, he looked from the massive angel swinging a sword, to the seemingly helpless angel on the ground, wings exposed and all. Growling evilly, the demon tore into the back of the angel lying on the ground and tore out its heart. The angel let out a little gasp as it was attacked.  
"Dirilel!" Endarel screamed, dropping his sword and picking up his dying friend in his arms. The Demons backed away, thinking he was going to use a powerful spell, but did not stay away for long.   
Endarel sobbed as his friend dissolved within his arms. Looking up, he saw the evil face of a demon with blood around its mouth. Smiling evilly, it bent its head closer, preparing to bite Endarel's face off, when Tiriel dropped from above onto it and put its life out forever. "Go, Endarel!" He said as he drew his sword out of the demon. "Go after Asmodeus!"  
Endarel's fists shook, and tears dripped from his eyes. "But you need help here..."  
"No! I will take care of these demons! Go quickly! Go find Asmodeus and destroy him!"   
Endarel took to the air, flying higher and higher up the tower to find Asmodeus. More tears dripped from his eyes as he heard his friend shout one last battle cry at the demons.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Endarel flew on and on for hours, trying to reach the top of the tower. The ground had long ago disappeared into shapeless landscape. Then he heard the noise.  
It started as a small buzzing in the back of his head. Then, as he flew higher and higher, it got louder and louder, until he could hear voices within it-voices of people and things he had known. They would never say the things these voices were saying, though.   
His trainer, Tiriel. "Damn it boy, wont you ever do something right? Your useless, totally useless, and you will never be able to fight along my side."  
His friends, Dirilel and Gabriel. Gabriel first-"You are always so annoying. You couldn't think of anything to do to save me could you, you worthless weak little twod!"  
Then Dirilel. "You meant to let that demon kill me, didn't you, Endarel? I know, you're just too weak to kill me yourself...so at the first opportunity, you let something else kill me."  
Endarel didn't let the voices get to him, though. "Those tricks wont work on me, Asmodeus," He muttered under his breath   
Then a voice burst inside his brain. It sounded like hundreds of people screaming and moaning in agony, twisted into words. "It was worth a try, wasn't it though?"   
Endarel neared the top of the tower, which was open to the sky. All he could see was a huge round room, with a black crystal set in the middle, with black fire dancing all around it.   
"Endarel. Now there is a surprise. I was expecting a more dominant member of the group." The screaming voice said, as Asmodeus stepped out from behind the crystal. At the sight of the abomination in front of him, Endarel was stricken and paralyzed with fear.  
"Oh, what's that Endarel? Cant move? I'm sorry. But if you'll excuse me, the eclipse is now..."  
Endarel watched as the sun was blocked out in the sky. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
"I don't have time to explain it to you, idiot," said Asmodeus as he took two runes and began muttering an incantation over them. Endarel looked at the runes. One of them had a silver tracing of a zigzag line, and the other had a black coil set into it.  
Suddenly Asmodeus finished the incantation. Black and silver flames shot up from the runes and sped towards the black crystal. The flames merged into the crystal and began to spin around, forming a portal. Asmodeus looked at it in glee. "Yessssss..."  
Endarel didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Overcoming the fear that everyone seemed to have of Asmodeus, he began walking towards the demon.   
Asmodeus began muttering another incantation, and a silver thread of energy flew from the portal and struck into him. He laughed evilly as he fed off the energy.   
Endarel approached Asmodeus directly from the back. When he was a foot from the demon, he drew his sword. Asmodeus turned around.  
His eyes glowed an evil red, a fiery red, full of hate and lust for destruction. No trace of remorse of guilt lay in these eyes, for all the sins the owner of the eyes committed. Endarel knew he had to kill this demon.  
"Put the sword down, Endarel," said Asmodeus, his claws slowly moving towards Endarel's throat. Maybe, if he was careful, he could kill this Angel before he moved...  
Endarel brang his sword down onto those hateful red eyes and wiped them away as Asmodeus was overbalanced and fell into the whirling vortex of black and silver flames. "NOOOOO!" screamed Asmodeus as he began falling farther and farther into the whirlpool of flames. Suddenly, several tentacles sprouted from Asmodeus's shoulders and darted towards Endarel. The angel jumped high, as high as only an angel could, but nonetheless, he felt the tentacles wrapping themselves around his feet...and then he was falling, being tugged into the flames...As quickly as he could, Endarel grabbed onto a roof beam and held on as hard as he could.  
They hung there for a few moments, the Angel hanging as hard as he could to a roof beam with one hand, and the Demon swinging slightly in the vortex of silver and black flames, with his tentacles spanning the entire room length, connecting the two.  
"Well now, I'll be up in a moment Endarel," snarled Asmodeus, and then his tentacles began to shorten, pulling himself up out of the flames.  
Endarel looked down at the Demon, who was rapidly emerging from the pit. Endarel knew he couldn't beat Asmodeus in a hand to hand battle...And so he did the one thing he knew he had to do.   
Endarel let go of the beam and plummeted towards the vortex of flames. Asmodeus let out an inhuman roar of rage, which was quickly cut off as they both fell into the pit, with flames racing up all around them, plummeting through time and darkness for all eternity.  
After they fell completely out of sight, the whirlpool of flames spun faster and drained, like water in a sink after the plug had been pulled, merging into three things-a black crystal, and the two runestones.   
These objects were buried under tons of rubble as the Black tower swayed and fell, throwing up clouds of dust. Outside the tower, the thousands of Demons were crushed under the rocks.  
  
  
The battle was over.  
  
  
  



	3. Dark Judgment

Well, its me, Omega, back after a long silence. But nothing can keep my creativeness contained! IT KNOWS NO BOUNDS! All right, this is the third chapter in my delightful little novel-in-a-can. But first, lets have a heart to heart talk...or read, as the situation is.  
  
All of us know that Takari is probably the most popular fanfic romance on the digimon fanfic market. (Personally I think it's a bunch of BS of people who exaggerate things way too far,)  
TK: But Hey! We love each other!  
Kari: We do? I mean, yeah!  
Me: QUIET, BOTH OF YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT SPEAKING OUT OF TURN! IT'S THE TORTURE RACK FOR YOU, LATER!  
TK+Kari: *sob* Will this torture never end?  
Me: Well, back to my review. But hey, Takari sells. This story will probably have Takari in it by the end, as it is about TK-though it will be a cold day in hell when I wrote a totally Takari fic-and I might even enjoy writing some of it. But today I saw something so utterly sappy that it almost-literally-made me puke. No offense to the author who wrote it, but it was an absolutely abhorrent Takari fic called "Cherry Blossoms."  
This is what I mean by going too far. I mean, c'mon, the stories name is Cherry Blossoms. It makes me shudder to think of it. That was like a ten on the sappy scale. I will say no more, But if you like extreme Takari sap stories beyond what my mind can handle and survive, read a certain story called "Cherry Blossoms." *shudder*  
Well, back to my story. I know people have asked me to respond to them about the story and the total lack of digimon in it...and believe me, I would if I could. Tis simply the manner of communication you ask of me-email. You see, Email is out of the question with me-not for my protection, but yours. Viruses have ravaged my Email services, and some of them still lurk within it, waiting for a chance to jump from computer to computer. And I am not Bull$hitting you. Frankly, I'm a bit afraid to open the damnable program.  
However, here is my third chapter...though it's not much for the two months or so that I had to work on it, but I have been quite busy indeed. Here is the story that-hmmm-three people have reviewed. I hope to collect more fans of my fiction with this chapter. Oh, and, just a cheerful reminder-I don't own digimon. And the strange problem with the format of the story, where it is not indenting paragraphs and spacing between lines-why, I hope to fix that too. Now this is a little boring, but you must know about it to go with the rest of the story, and next chapter, coming up right after this, will have lots of action...as you would know if you read this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dark Judgment  
  
All lights were off in the huge city where TK lived, laughed and played with his friends. It was also a place where he kept his secret of defending the digiworld. Three years after the latest trouble in it, TK was fifteen, and always kept a vigilant watch upon the digiworld.  
Practically everyone in the huge city was asleep-and that was strange, for in a city as big as the one TK lived in one would think someone would be up at all hours. But the sleep was natural this time. In fact, only five people were awake at this time-and as fate would have it, they were all headed in the same direction.  
Room 848-the room where TK lived-and where he was sleeping right now.   
These figures approached the door and stopped. It seemed that mist was trailing on their feet. They all wore robes which covered their faces. As they stopped, the mist rushed ahead of them and seeped under the door of room 848. The figures all looked at the door and nodded once in unison. The door opened as if by an unseen hand.  
"No portal dares bar our approach," they murmured together, almost in a chant. They walked in the door and slowly made their way down the hallway.  
The mist was rapidly spreading to blanket everything in the house, swirling until it came up over the side of bed of TK and covered him. The figure then walked into his room, their eyes gleaming red in their own light.  
All of them slowly encircled TK's bed. All of their robes shifted as they unsheathed daggers that glowed black. But they did not stab TK: They kept the daggers by their sides, and stared down at the blond-haired boy. Presently one of them spoke.  
"I cant believe that our brother is trapped within one so weak of will, mind, body and skill," said a robed figure whose dagger hung limply by his side.  
"He's not as weak as all that, Dlagradeth," said another whose dagger was clutched and ready to stab, in his hand. "He merely leaves his phenomenal power untapped. For whatever reason."  
"I wouldn't necessarily say that his power is phenomenal, Kul'Riven...Though our brother probably taps into that power and feeds off it as we speak," said yet another whose dagger was tapping against his teeth. "Their power is similar in a way.."  
"Exactly my point, Riyomer!" hissed a female voice that issued from under a hood. "He seeks to become more than us!"  
The two figures called Dlagradeth and Riyomer laughed a long, hissing laugh at her. "More than all of us, Elymbre?" hissed Dlagradeth. "Impossible! Your wishes to destroy this boy and our brother at the same time are unjustified, unless they are for personal reasons."   
"Im afraid I have to intervene," said Kul'Riven. "I agree with Elymbre. He has always sought to be ever more powerful."  
"I would kill this boy now too," said the robed figure who hadn't spoke yet in a female voice. "Though I don't think our brother seeks to become more powerful than us, I say one Lord of Dark for one Lord of Light is as good a deal as we'll get right now."  
"Thank you for your support, Mirionel," said Elymbre. "It is now two against three. It has been agreed: This boy dies, and our brother with him."  
"Wait!" hissed Dlagradeth as three robed figures rose daggers to strike at TK, "There are more than five Lords of Dark! We have spells to temporarily let his will be known: He can vote too!"  
Elymbre ground her teeth in anger as they put their daggers down and lifter hands to cast a spell. Five beams of green smoke stabbed at TK from the hands of The Lords of Darkness, and seeped into him. TK rolled over, opened his mouth, and eyes, and out of them, smoke poured forth.  
It filled the room with blinding speed, then began to condense into a large form. The five Lords nodded their heads in recognition to the gaseous blob: Their Brother.  
"Fallen Brother, we need a vote from you. Three of us-as shall be left unnamed, as customs requires-think that this boy should be killed right now, as to stop him from gaining his powers. Two of us say nay, we should let you finish with your host. What is your will?" said Dlagradeth.  
The Brother peered around the room for a time, then stated his case.  
"This Boy will never gain his powers. They will be mine. I have examined his thoughts, and he is a prime subject for possession. Whenever he sees his friends harmed, he turns to anger and looks for any way to defeat his enemy. In his haste, he will use my power without even realizing its taint. Every time he uses my power, he will lose part of himself. I will be able to possess him. It would be good if you could help me in this. His battles mostly dwell within a place called the digiworld. It would be *great* if you sent enough troops after him to force him to use my power. My vote and will: The boy lives."  
Then the smoke that had been the Brother of the five robed figures lost its movement, and melted away into the mist.  
"The court is at a disagreement," said Dlagradeth. "Three against three. We will return here in a month."   
Then, extremely quickly, the five figures melted away into mist, and the mist drifted out the door. Seconds Later, the first ray of dawn hit the door of apartment 848-which still hung open.  
  
  
  



	4. The Tainted Power

Me: Hey, I figured I owed people this since I took two months to write chapter 3. And if I had been reading this fic I would be thinking that I better damn well add some actual digimon into this story. So I've decided that I wont be feeding my captives here until I finish this chapter!  
The digidestined: What?  
Me: That's right, you pathetic saps! You better hope I finish this chapter in record time!  
Kari: But that's not fair!  
Me: More insolence, eh? Torture Rack not enough for you? You've certainly done it this time! Into the Pit of Snakes!  
Kari: *guards drag her off* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Tainted Power  
  
TK woke up in the morning feeling quite refreshed and ready to go. Today they were having a picnic in the digiworld, and it would be good to see Patamon. He rarely saw him now that the digiworld was safe.  
TK got ready for the day, never noticing that the floor was slightly damp, as if after a fog. He took what he was supposed to bring for the picnic-a cooler full of sodas- and headed out the door.  
"Hmm, looks like someone left the door open," said TK as he walked out and closed it behind him. After meeting Yolei at her apartment, they began walking to school, meeting up with the rest of the digidestined at certain waypoints. Soon the whole team stood before the school, all carrying bags heavy with food and drink.  
"We'll have to be careful of the guards," said Davis.   
"We've done this plenty of times before, and you know the guards are nothing to worry about," said Yolei, walking in plain view into the school.  
It certainly seemed that the guards were nothing to worry about-they encountered none, not even seeing one, as they mad their way to the computer lab. The team didn't seem to notice though, and they all went and teleported to the digiworld in ignorant bliss.   
As soon as the last glimmer of light from the teleportation was gone, a closet door burst open and out fell a guard, dead, with blood streaming from two small holes in his neck. Then Elymbre stepped out from behind him. She no longer wore the dark robe. Instead, her body was clad in skin-tight black leather with designs wrought from gold studded onto it. Her long dark hair fell in a ponytail reaching past her knees. Two small fangs jutted out over purple lips which were set into snow-white skin. In spite of her supernatural appearance, she was beautiful, and her eyes could have hypnotized most men into falling over her feet with gifts. She walked over to the computer the digidestined had teleported into, dagger in hand, and smashed it to pieces. She placed a hand on an amulet she wore, and the gem glowed blue. "Riyomer," she spoke into it, "The portal the children used to teleport to the...digiworld is destroyed, you are now free to commence with phase two."  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
In the digiworld, TK had just sat down to lunch. "So what have you guys been doing lately?" he asked the assorted group of digimon. "There's no troubles, are there?"  
"Of course not, TK!" squeaked Patamon. The other digimon nodded assent.  
"Yeah, I think you really kicked evil's butt this time!" said Agumon as he chewed on a egg roll.  
"Hey TK! Throw us the Frisbee!" yelled Kari from fifty feet away, in a clearing. TK stood up and threw the neon green Frisbee to her. However, Tai ran in front of the Frisbee, caught it, and whipped it back at TK. TK, who wasn't prepared, watched it soar over his head.  
"Good one TK!" Davis guffawed.   
"Tai!" yelled Kari. "I wanted that!"  
"I'll get it!" yelled TK, and began heading towards the woods.  
  
Riyomer watched TK approach the woods, to get the Frisbee. He looked back at the scores of bat winged swordsmen he had with him, and gave them the signal to wait. He was waiting in the woods opposite the direction TK was heading.   
Riyomer was dressed in black pants with red robes hanging over then. He had a black strip of leather leading up to the back of his head. His skin was not there in the back of his head. It was instead replaced with a black cloth, and held in by metal rings that bit into his skull. Where his ears should be there were round lumps of gold. His cold blue eyes stared at TK as he came ever closer to the Frisbee. At the moment he bent down to pick it up, he gave the signal to attack. Thousands upon thousands of batmen with swords poured out to attack the digidestined, while TK was still picking up the Frisbee.  
Riyomer himself sighed, then began setting about the pathetic disorganized forces of the digidestined. One of them managed to somehow grow into a huge dinosaur, one into a gigantic wolf, and one into a female angel, but besides that, all were knocked out immediately, unable to fight. Batmen piled on top of the wolf and the dinosaur, and were immediately tossed back by huge fiery explosions that rent the air in a resounding roar. The dinosaur emerged from the pile of batmen, crushing one in its teeth. Blood dribbled down its chin as it spat out the bat and a ball of flame after it, roaring "Nova Blast!" as it did.  
Riyomer sighed as a explosion of fire tossed limbs in front of him, and began weaving a spell that would blast the angel in front of him to harmless dust. The small girl by it was yelling encouragement to it and it was blasting him with multiple rays of light, but these hardly hurt him at all. He smiled wickedly as purple-blue fire rose up around him and his spell took effect. The Angel let out a long scream of agony.  
  
TK turned around as soon as he heard the first sounds of battle. He was already running towards the battlefield as the spell Riyomer cast took effect. Bolts of blue fire raced from the figure towards the angel. Kari screamed in terror, then in pain as the bolts hit her too. Tears sprang to TK's eyes as he ran, and dirt flew past his face as Greymon fell to the ground and breathed fire into the earth. The Wizard creature turned from burning Kari to TK. Eyes flashing, he raised hands that raced with blue fire up and down to let them stab at TK. In the background, a batman shoved his sword through Garurumon's head. TK screamed, and prepared himself to be burned, when a voice arose in his mind.  
"Use me."  
An image rose in his minds eye: Red fire bubbling up from the depths of his being...in front of him blue fire was racing down to catch him in the chest...blood flew in the background as Izzy was cut in the arm by a hissing batman...Kari was bleeding on the ground...and TK let the fire go.  
It burst from his hands in a raging inferno, from his mouth it poured like a river, his eyes turned into twin beams of burning death as he through his head against the sky. Fire pelted down against the thousands of batmen in front of him, burning them, burning everything as sheets of fire burned everything in sight. The wizard in front of him was borne down on a river of flame, his body bouncing along the way. Riyomer closed his eyes and cast his teleportation spell moments before a huge wave of flame smashed down and incinerated him.   
Then TK felt something in his mind, something large and strong willed that seized his mind and wrenched control of his body away from him. "Noo!" shouted TK, flames still burning in his mouth. "I'll burn you too!" And he turned the flames on himself. His flesh boiled and charred beneath the withering heat of the flame, and whatever was in his mind whirled in pain and whirled down into the depths of his being, dragging TK's mind with it, swirling down into unconsciousness. He lay, paralyzed on the ground.   
  
Elymbre watched the whole fiery scene of death through a magical screen, and watched as TK burned himself, an odd smile on her face. Riyomer stepped up behind her, still smoking, and led her away. Elymbre looked back at the devastation and black burning death TK had caused. "Very good, Takeru," she said, licking her fangs. "Very good."  



	5. False Angel

Just a reminder, that I don't own digimon.  
Digidestined: You sure are acting like you own us!  
Me: Silence, insolent MORTALS!  
  
Chapter 5: False Angel  
  
Kari woke up slowly, something bright burning against her eyes. She squinted against the light   
and coughed. The air was heavy with the stench of burnt flesh. Slowly she was able to see what was   
causing the bright light: Something was standing over her, wearing blinding white clothes, framed by two   
doves wings, face cloaked in darkness. Kari screamed.  
The scream caused the figure to bend down and clamp an icy cold hand over Kari's mouth, then to   
hoist her to her feet. Kari could see clearly what the figure was now: It was a lady angel, not much unlike   
Angewomon. Instead of Angewomon's battle suit, though, She wore a long whit dress that left her   
shoulders bare. Her dark hair swirled (like snakes, Kari thought) around a pale face marked by purple eyes.   
She smiled, almost wickedly, as Kari stumbled and gasped for breath.  
"Who are you?" Kari asked as the air finally cleared when the angel flapped her wings and the   
burnt bodies of the batmen-more than Kari had expected three champions could do, well over one hundred   
bodies-dissolved into digi-particles.   
The angel laughed softly. "I am here to help you against your newfound enemy," she said in a   
smooth voice. She then placed her hand on Kari's head, and Kari felt her wounds healing. She gasped, it   
felt like thousands of tiny fires were burning inside her. "I have many names, though you may call me   
Mirionel."  
"Newfound enemy?" Kari questioned. Mirionel walked away to begin healing her other friends   
and waking them up. Kari stared around the clearing in the field, much of it was burnt, and several trees   
had burned down. Some trees were still on fire. She had never seen Greymon do that much damage before.   
Now all the digimon were sitting under a tree, breathing heavily and resting from the battle. It looked like   
Mirionel had healed them too.  
She looked around to make sure everyone was OK, and then she saw TK on the ground…or the   
burnt crisp that ad been TK. She ran over to him, tears in her eyes, remembering how e had been trying to   
save her, Now her best friend was dead-destroyed by that Wizard creature.  
As if reading her thoughts, Mirionel intercepted her. "He's actually still alive," she said as Kari   
tried to twist away from her. "Those wounds are the result of a battle he is having right now. They will be   
gone as soon as the battle is over."  
"A battle he is having right now?" said Kari. "He's unconscious, or dead!" tears ran down her   
cheeks.   
"I told you, he is not dead," said Mirionel harshly. "He is having a battle within his mind, for   
control of his soul. Your new enemy is trying to possess him." A gem that was hanging from her neck   
began glowing bright blue, but she touched it and it stopped.   
"Who's trying to possess my brother?" snapped Mat, getting up and running over to TK. He   
hardly blinked at the horrendous burns his brother bore, and began shaking him. "Get up! Get up!"  
"Stop it! You'll kill him!" said Mirionel, releasing Kari to turn on Mat. She shoved him away   
from the still body of TK. "The best thing to do for him right now is to make him comfortable."  
"Who is the one that attacked us?" said Davis.   
"Riyomer, Lord of Greed, and the brother of the one who is trying to possess TK," said Mirionel   
as she made everyone back away from him. "Enough questions, now. We have to watch, and see if he   
lives."  
  
TK felt himself falling, rushing down into violent darkness, someone-no, something-clamping   
onto him like a vise. TK gasped for breath, as he turned his newfound power of flame onto his unseen   
enemy, desperately trying to incinerate him to oblivion.  
The flames did not light up the darkness, but slid into it like milk into water, spreading and   
flowing everywhere. And the more he used the flames, the tighter and more solid the grip around him   
became. TK didn't know what else to do, though, so he simply kept pouring flames uselessly into the   
darkness and the grip around him became tighter. TK heard his ribs cracking and knew soon that they   
would break…  
Then a voice came, echoing from all around him, a calm, reassuring voice, but filled with scorn-  
"Don't use that power! There is another, one you should be using!"  
TK stopped then, despite the crushing grip, and listened. Slowly, in his minds eye, a silvery light   
flowed up, instead of the crimson fire. "Use this," the voice said all around them. But then the image of the   
comforting light in his minds eye was cut off by the horrible fire bubbling out of the middle of it.   
"You've no choice but to use this," snarled a voice coming from the area of the crushing grip.   
"Fool! You will die, and I will feast upon your soul!" The voice was a horrible voice, filled with the utmost   
malice and hate.  
TK ignored the horrible voice, and tried to reach deep down inside of him for the silver light. It   
had been much more comforting than the boiling bubbling flame. He searched deep inside of himself, past   
the flame, past his memories of the digiworld, past everything, and there it lay, glowing at the depths of his   
being. He reached for it.  
As he grabbed onto that silver light, an aura of it began around him and then pushed away from   
him, frying his attacker as it did, who was revealed to be a horrific demon from the most hellish of   
nightmares. TK faltered with fear and despair at the sight of his ferocious foe, and nearly lost sight of the   
silver light, but he held on. The demon shook itself, spat silver flames from its mouth and eyes, and roared   
at TK in fury, and began producing his own aura. His aura of crimson flame met the aura of silver light,   
and balanced there,  
TK gathered in more of the silver light to himself, and formed it into a beam which penetrated the   
crimson shell of the demon. Reeling, the demon fell away into the darkness, a huge mar of burnt flesh upon   
its chest. All seemed still for a while.  
Then the demon came charging back at him from the darkness, long strings of red fire flashing   
from its fingertips. The aura of light consumed the red fire, but offered no protection as a cruelly clawed   
and barbed hand flashed down at his chest…  
TK screamed as an immense pressure was felt in his chest. The demons claws had hooked into his   
chest bone, and TK was in danger of losing the contents of his whole abdomen as the demon pulled harder   
and harder and TK's bones stood out against his chest…TK quickly gathered all the light he could into him.  
The demon screamed in fresh pain as its claw was incinerated, leaving just the stump, cauterized   
by the heat. It spread its wings and fled, disappearing quickly into the darkness.  
TK felt himself rising then, rising back into consciousness…  
  
All the digidestined watched in amazement as all the burns and wounds upon TK melted away,   
except for three long horrific gashes across his chest. Kari cried in relief.  
*Stop your whining, you little brat,* thought Mirionel as she watched the proceedings. Instead she   
said, "He still needs some rest. We should cover those wounds."  
As Joe nodded assent and pulled bandages out of his ever-present medical bag, Mirionel opened a   
teleport gate. "Ill be back soon, with healing magic," she called. Most of the digidestined nodded, as if they   
were used to the angel. However, one of them, that girl-Kari, that was it-kept looking at her strangely.   
Mirionel ignored it as she stepped through the gate.  
She ended up in a cold, stone plain, far from where she was before. She took the amulet from her   
neck, whispered into it, and soon, another figure stepped from a teleport gate.  
The figure which stepped out of the gate was large in stature, almost eight feet tall. It was a   
skeleton, which had a breast plate made out of dark metal and a loincloth of chain mail which nearly   
reached the ground. It carried a five foot sword at its hip, and its hands and eyes glowed with unused   
power.   
"Greetings, Dlagradeth," said Mirionel as the skeleton approached her.   
"Sister," said Dlagradeth, looking her up and down with distaste, "Explain thyself."  
"I no longer have need of this form, Tis merely a disguise," said Mirionel as she changed back into   
her normal form. It looked much the same, except her wings feathers were black and razor sharp, her dress   
was black, and her hair was made of thousands of tiny black snakes, and her tongue was forked.  
"That was not the only way I meant," said Dlagradeth. "Why arst thou consorting with the friends   
of our brothers host?"  
"I was doing research," explained Mirionel. "It seems that our brother has not possessed any   
normal denizen of this world. No, not only is this child a Lightlord, but he is one of the chosen of that   
world! So are the ones that accompany him." Dlagradeth's eyes widened. "As you may imagine, they   
possess great spiritual power. It would be dangerous to let them wander around, they could force our   
brother from this child's body. So I gain their trust-which is easy, in that world, they consider angels   
exceptionally trustworthy. Then I lead them into a trap."  
Dlagradeth smiled evilly as she discussed the specifics of the trap to Dlagradeth. His eyes widened   
and he chuckled evilly as he heard it. After, he handed a bag full of clacking stones to her. She thanked   
him, then watched him dissapear, and turned back into her original form before returning to the   
digidestined.  
  
  



	6. One Darkness becomes less

Alright, to me it seems that the last few chapters and this one have sucked. But that's because we were just   
going over the basics-Next chapter, this story is really gonna take off.  
  
Chapter 6:One Darkness becomes less  
  
Mirionel came back with a bag full of stones, each bright blue in color. When one held onto it, it   
healed you completely. So the digidestined were healed that day.  
Kari took one and put in into TK's palm, then squeezed his hand, hoping it would work. Everyone   
gathered around. Even Mirionel, whom Kari had considered at the very least odd, and at the most   
treacherous, looked worried. Eventually though, the wounds on TK's chest healed up, though they left a   
large line of ragged purple flesh in their wake. TK opened his eyes and groaned.  
"Get him some water," commanded Mirionel, and Mat immediately brang a bottle of water to his   
brothers side. He tipped it into his mouth, and TK soon found that he had the strength to sit up. Everyone   
breathed a huge sigh of relief. Everyone crowded around TK to hear what he had seen while unconscious,   
but Mirionel shoved them all away with an impatient hand. She stared at TK for a while, then her eyes   
became wide in amazement and she walked away. Everyone crowded in around TK to talk to him then, but   
TK would only talk to Kari.  
As soon as everyone had gone out of hearing, and Kari made sure that no one was hiding in the   
bushes, TK began talking.  
"Kari, do you remember when you were possessed by that light when I had first met you?" TK   
asked while drinking more water.  
Kari nodded.  
"I think something like that is happening to me."  
"How?" Kari asked.  
"It's like I'm being pulled in two different directions," said TK. "First of all, when we were   
attacked, there was nothing I could do to save any one, or to even help. Then in my minds eye, I saw red   
fire, and something inside me told me to use it. I used it to destroy the batmen…"  
"Wait!" said Kari, stopping him. "You mean it was you who killed all those things? TK, that's   
horrible. Look at what happened to the forest!" she gestured to the wreckage where a good deal of the   
forest had once stood.  
"I know, but what else was I supposed to do?" asked TK. "To die without trying, to let you, my   
friends, die, because I did nothing?"  
"I guess not…" said Kari, trailing away and then looking at the ground.  
"I cant do that, Kari. I cant let you, and everyone else die, even if it destroys me in the process!"  
"I would have done what you did if I was in your position," said Kari.  
"You don't know how much better that makes me feel," sighed TK. "But anyway, after I fell   
unconscious, I felt something gripping me, and I tried to burn it. But the more I used the fire, the stronger it   
grew. Finally, when I thought I was going to die, something told me to use another power, this time a silver   
light. I used it, and I beat back the thing that attacked me…which turned out to be some sort of monster."  
Kari stared at him. "I'm sorry, but that's not what I felt at all when I was possessed. I felt like I   
was at peace, and something else was just borrowing my body for something very important."  
"Hmm." TK was lost in thought, staring at a rock.  
"Have you seen the Angel yet?" said Kari suddenly.  
"What! An angel? No!" said TK. "Like a digimon angel?"   
"I don't know…" said Kari. "It just seems that something is wrong about her. The others don't   
notice it, but she doesn't seem much like an angel to me. Her name is Mirionel."  
Mirionel, in the meantime, was sitting in a corner. *How could that little idiot beat my brother in a   
battle?* she wondered. *Everyone is going to be jumping at the chance to help brother possess him now…I   
just hope that stupid Dlagradeth has got the message out to everyone not too attack…*  
"Apparently not," she said a moment later, her voice heavy with malice, as her amulet began to   
glow red. She looked to the sky.  
A huge dragon, possessing three heads and having scales the color of dull iron, came swooping   
out of the sky. One of Kul'Riven's creations, according to the symbol of cruelty carved into its side. As it   
landed, it abruptly turned to her and swiped a huge claw at her. As it raced down to slash her open,   
Mirionel smiled ruefully. Apparently Kul'Riven hadn't been to specific when telling it what to attack.  
Suddenly there was a shout from the side, and one of the children-Mat, that was the name-tackled   
her from the side moments before the claw hit her, and risking his life in the process. Mirionel fell heavily   
to the ground as the claw sliced the air above her head. Sudden anger boiling inside her, she released a   
massive attack on it. A crescent of light flew form her fingers-one would say it looked like the power of the   
light, but truly it was just dark disguised as light. It slammed into the base of the dragons necks and it sliced   
through, severing all the heads. It screamed and faded away into nothingness.  
Mat was staring at her as she rose from the ground. "You're powerful to have killed that in one   
hit," he said in awe. Mirionel nodded.  
"What about you, mortal?" she asked. "You would have sacrificed your life to save mine."  
"The opportunity to do that comes up a lot more often then you would think." Said Mat,   
shrugging. "It's just something friends do for friends."  
Mirionel's mind was full of confusion. In her old life, no one was her friend, and no one would   
have cared if she had died beyond the loss of her usefulness. But here…one saved ones life because they   
were friends, not to keep her for her power.   
"Yes…something friends do for friends." She took Mat's hand and shook it.  
  
  
Kari and TK, who had been heading in the direction where Mirionel was in the first place, arrived   
at the time when Mirionel was talking to Mat.  
"That's Mirionel? She doesn't seem so bad to me." Said TK.  
Kari stared in confusion for a while, then smiled. "Yeah, she doesn't seem so bad to me either."  
  
  



	7. To Betray The Dark

Hmm...Anything to say....Oh yah, I don't own digimon, cuz if I did, I would have hired scientists to   
genetically create a real digimon and then I would have used them to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!   
MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*ahem* all right, here we go...  
  
Chapter 7: To Betray the Dark  
  
It had been quite a few days since TK had used his powers to protect his friends against Riyomer.   
They had stayed in the digiworld, as they had soon made a startling discovery: All the Gateways back into   
the real world had been destroyed. Now they walked from area to area, searching for a way to get out. They   
slept fitfully on the cold ground at night, using the picnic blanket to keep themselves warm.  
The new angel, Mirionel, was a source of confusion to the digidestined. She talked hurriedly of a   
new enemy they were fighting, but refused to say anything beyond that they had not fought him before. She   
also spent much time with Mat, the two of them playing games-some would say childish games-the whole   
time they were walking through the woods, such as tag (though that ended quickly, Mirionel could fly and   
Mat could not.) And it seemed that every time she looked at the digidestined that she had small tears in her   
eyes.  
One night Kari was awake, keeping watch against attacks from enemies, yawning. She suddenly   
felt a cold hand on her shoulder.  
"Getting tired, lightchild?" Kari smiled. Mirionel had called her "lightchild" ever since she had   
learned that Kari had the digimental of light, and nodded.  
Mirionel smiled, and Kari was astonished to see a tear slide down her cheek. "Mirionel, what's   
wrong?" she asked.  
The angel hastily wiped the tear away. "Oh...nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to   
know. If your tired, I could take watch for you."   
Kari hesitated for a moment, then got up and walked back to the camp, yawning her thanks to   
Mirionel as she passed by.   
Mirionel watched her, in the dark and cold, as she covered herself with part of the blanket, and   
waited until Kari's light snore joined the chorus of the others. Then she picked her amulet up and   
whispered into it, as she had done before.  
Again, a hellish red portal opened up in front of her, and Dlagradeth stepped through it. "Nicely   
done, sister," Dlagradeth whispered in her ear, his fleshless jaws grating as he worked them to talk. "Lets   
get this over with."   
At this, Dlagradeth turned to the digidestined and flicked his wrist. This sent a huge gust of wind   
that whipped the blanket off the bodies of the digidestined, and their digimon. Still they did not move. At   
another flick of his wrist, however, Dlagradeth caused loops of rock to grow up around the digidestined   
from the ground and lower themselves onto them, binding them to the ground. His eyes flashed, and he   
made the loops tighter still until they cut into their flesh-all except TK. The digidestined woke up   
screaming, the digimon crying in pain-and TK leapt to his feet.  
Dlagradeth's eyes flashed again, and two humongous stone pillars erupted from the ground,   
flanking TK. Tendrils of stone grew from these and grabbed TK. Though the tendrils looked flexible, when   
TK tried to escape from them, they felt as solid as stone.  
Dlagradeth flicked his wrist once more, so the ground where the digidestined were bound to   
moved, as to form a circle around TK. Once this circle was made, the ground rose into slabs, so it looked   
like each digidestined was bound to a table three feet above the ground, in a circle around Takeru, who was   
forced to stand by the Tendrils. The digidestined screamed in fear.  
"You're right, sister," said Dlagradeth as they screamed. "Torturing them in front of this boy will   
be a much better way to unleash his anger than to openly attack him. Well done."  
The screaming died down. "You planned this?" said Ken, his voice full of hate. The rest of the   
digidestined were looking at her with that same hat in their eyes, even Cody. Mirionel choked back tears,   
and looked to Mat, but he avoided her eyes, tears running down his cheeks.  
"That's right, fools!" said Dlagradeth. "My sister is no friend of yours. She's a treacherous snake!"   
Dlagradeth laughed. The Children continued to stare at Mirionel in hate. Mirionel stood tall, trying to look   
evil and imperious, but that wasn't how she felt.  
"All right, who to torture first..." said Dlagradeth, looking around the children lying on the stone   
slabs. "We should use someone close to him...you!" the skeletal Lord shouted, pointing at Mat. "I can   
sense that you're Takeru's brother."   
Mat nodded, not looking at Dlagradeth. "That I am."  
"Very well," said Dlagradeth, cackling, as he flicked his wrist again and the circle spun to have   
Mat facing TK, "Prepare thyself for pain!"  
Dlagradeth rose the sword to strike at Mat, and TK was looking away, when Mirionel spoke.   
"No!"  
Dlagradeth stopped the sword inches from Mat's head and looked back at Mirionel. "What?   
Would you like to torture this one? Do you bare him some sort of grudge?"  
"No, Dlagradeth," said Mirionel, her voice shaking. "We will not be torturing any of these   
children."  
Dlagradeth's eyes flashed. "And why not, sister?"  
"Because I wont let you hurt them. They are-they are my friends." Mat looked up at her in   
surprise, and Dlagradeth's eyes burned, flames drifting up out of them.  
"I was worried this might happen, sister," he said as the flame that usually stayed only on her hand   
spread to cover his skeletal torso and skull also, "You never truly lost your former nature, just buried it   
within yourself with the power we gave you. But if you must fall so that our brother is restored, so be it."  
Mirionel began shaking with fear. "There is no need to fight, brother," she said hoarsely.  
"Oh no, sister," said Dlagradeth, "There is every reason to fight."  
Dlagradeth opened his mouth wide after that last word, and streaming out of it came tiny snakes   
fashioned out of flame. Mirionel screamed and ducked aside as the snakes smashed into a tree behind her   
and ripped it apart, then her eyes glowed and she launched two beams of purple haze at her foe.  
They smashed into the skull of Dlagradeth, which shuddered under the impact. Dlagradeth rose   
into the air to strike at Mirionel from above, using his sword to swing a crescent of flame after her.   
Mirionel flapped her wings heavily and quickly took off a moment before the crescent smashed   
into the ground and exploded, creating a huge crater. She flew quickly into charge Dlagradeth with her own   
purple sword, which was in her hand now, appearing out of thin air.  
Dlagradeth cursed soundlessly and sent a huge serpent of flame-much like the tiny snakes of flame   
he had sent before-soaring after her. Mirionel closed her eyes as she flew full force into it.  
The resulting explosion was gigantic, lighting up the night sky and sending showers of sparks   
down to the ground. Mirionel flew on right through it despite the burns, right up to Dlagradeth, who had his   
sword ready now, and stuck her sword through his skull.  
Dlagradeth pulled the sword out of his head and slashed at Mirionel all in one smooth movement.   
Then the horrific sword fight in the sky began.  
The digidestined watched in amazement as the two combatants slashed and parried at one another,   
though Dlagradeth was clearly the better swordsman. Mirionel's blood rained down upon them as she was   
gashed again.  
Mirionel gasped as she felt Dlagradeth's cold sword sliding through her shoulder. She would die   
soon, and her friends-if they even wanted her as a friend anymore-would die soon afterwards.   
She tried to remember-she had been strong enough to defeat Dlagradeth before, when she had   
been something better, something more pure, something...A Lightlord!  
Mirionel remembered part of her past-she had been a Lightlord, and had fought Dlagradeth before,   
and then she had betrayed the light for something...but she remembered that the last time she fought   
Dlagradeth, she had used this.  
Mirionel's sword dropped from her hands as she began spinning them in the air, and light grew   
between them.  
"Stop that! Sister, stop that!" Dlagradeth cried, and began hacking at her relentlessly with his   
sword, inflicting humongous gashes upon her. Mirionel didn't stop, though. Dlagradeth screamed.  
From between Mirionel's hands came a huge beam of light, one that ripped into Dlagradeth and   
beyond, consuming the flames that surrounded him and shattering his bones. The light shined, outlined   
him, then stopped, suddenly. Dlagradeth was gone.  
Mirionel felt the pains of her wounds then, as she became to weak to fly and crashed awkwardly to   
the ground. The stone that had held the digidestined and their digimon in place melted away, and Mat ran   
to catch her as she fell-but was too late. He rushed over to her and held her up, trying not to touch her   
wings too much.  
"Don't worry, I'll live," Mirionel gasped as the blood poured out of her. "Just watch...friend" she   
said as she fell into unconsciousness.  



End file.
